Talk:List of Fullmetal Alchemist characters
Since the distinction between "main characters" and "minor characters" is subjective, I've decided to organize the list in different categories, such as characters' affiliations with specific groups (military, homunculi, et cetera). I've also added more characters that were not previously on the list, but I don't have time to add them all. I realize that there are several different ways of spelling many characters' names, due to sloppy translations, but I have spelled all character names as they are spelled elsewhere on this wiki. I'll leave it up to the rest of you to make sure these spellings are correct. --Michaelbillings 05:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Actors Most character pages seem to have a bullet that says other characters played by the character's seiyuu, but wouldn't it be better to make a page for the actor themselves? Most other wikis about films/television programmes/et cetera seem to do that. It would clean up the pages as well as removing irrelevant facts, since the actor has little to do with what the character is.--Full Metal Fan 05:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think so. One Piece wikia does that for some of their actors, but I don't see any reason we shouldn't just link to either their wikipedia pages or to their pages on animenewsnetwork. As far as those bullet points in the trivia section, I think it's only relevant if the characters share both an English and Japanese voice actor or if there is an uncanny similarity between the FMA character and the character from the other media piece. If it just happens as "Miles' seiyuu also played a random guy from "X anime series", then it's subject to deletion for irrelevance. So far, the only two relevant VA trivia notes I can think of off the top of my head are that Ling has the same voice actor and seiyuu as Soul eater character Death the Kid and that Roy's english voice actor plays another flame-based character in One Piece. CorbeauKarasu 05:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yet Another Consequence of Oasis... Just in case there weren't enough bad things with the new skin, it's starting to look like all the character pages are screwed up. All the character pages now start with '}}' because that's how the infoboxes close, and there seems little that can be done. I'm just wondering one thing: when Wikia put out the beta for Oasis, was that to fix the bugs, or just to see how much they could piss people off?--Fullmetal Fan 00:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) That may be my fault. I altered the code for the character infoboxes today. I notice that the error doesn't extend to the Homunculus INfoboxes, which I've left alone. I'll see what I can do about that. CorbeauKarasu 00:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Got it. CorbeauKarasu 00:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Symbol/Flag for Characters Each character has a symbol/flag that represents him, but in the case of the characters from Creta, Xing and Milos, Xerxes,... they shouldn't have a amestrian's flag. Maybe we should create something that represents that type of chars. Well, at least Milos has a official flag and i think we should he use, 'cause I edited and made one twith size of ametris' flag.' JPPCouto 21:14, April 28, 2013 (GMT+0)' That's very nice work, but I think that making new national symbols for every type of infobox is a bit over the top. The Amestrian flag on the bottom of standard infoboxes was just to differentiate between the Homunculi and ordinary characters and, now that I think of it, I wonder if we even need a different infobox for Homunculi. If it causes confusion, like you've suggested, then I think it would b more prudent to either a) simply do away with the crests on the bottom of the infobox template; b) change the crest to something more universal like a Flamel or c) make the infoboxes uniform for all characters regardless of species or nationality. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 16:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Do u think we should have a gallery for each/some characters? I was thinking about this a long time ago, what if each/some characters got a gallery to show the artwork/concept art/visual from each media (manga, tv series, movies)? JPPCouto 19:39, May 27, 2013 (GMT+0) Character Icons/Avatars/Pictures Havoc's, Fuery's, and Falmsn's page avatars are the same as the images used here for Breda and Hawkeye, so I don't see how those three were unsatisfactory. Also, even if the images are not the best for this format isn't it still better to have a temporary image than to have a sea of gray boxes? I know when I first came to the wikia I thought it meant that character didn't have a page, but realized that couldn't be right because there are major characters without an image.--Nue Renji (talk) 14:00, June 22, 2017 (UTC)